Dangerous By Design
by Bloodlace
Summary: After a weird chain of events, 10 friends are in the WWE where they must figure out how to survive and escape.


Dangerous By Design – Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hello! This story is about my friends and I are in WWE and a lot of stuff happens. I've had this idea for awhile but never got around to it. And this is also for my friend/sister Ashlee who forced me to write it. So here it is!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own WWE in any way, shape or form. I only own the Characters of Ashlee, Michael, Sylvia, Travis, Liam, Jayden, Maddie, Emma, Zoe and Brad._

It was Friday night, as 10 teens sat around the campfire. There was Brad, who turned everything dirty but was the third wheel in the relationship between Travis and Ashlee. He also shipped the couple of Sylvia and Michael. Sylvia has wanted Michael inside her since year seven, but Michael was (and still is) too frigid to do anything about it. Brad had medium length brown hair with blueish-greenish eyes. He was wearing a red jacket with a yellow t-shirt that matched his red shoes and black pants.

There was Ashlee. She was in a relationship with Travis and was extremely short, the shortest one in the group. She had blonde hair in a ponytail whilst she wore blue jeans with a plain green t-shirt and barefoot. She had her head leaned against Travis, who was making music on his computer. Like Ashlee, he also had blond hair, which was slightly curly. He wore a green top with a V logo that had two dots over the V. The bottom of the letter said 'Veloc1ty' and he had a blue jacket over the top. He wore black tracksuit pants and had blue shoes.

Then there was Sylvia. She was the 'punching bag' in the group, so to speak. She had curly brown hair which was in a ponytail. She wore a black cardigan with a white singlet and a short pink skirt. She also wore pink sandals. She looked at Michael, who was too busy drawing to notice her. She sighed as she looked back to the fire. On the other side, she saw Jayden, staring at her. She quickly looked away.

Here is the thing with Jayden: He was 'put' in our friendship group in year eight, but everyone avoids him as much as they can. Especially Brad and Sylvia. Brad stopped trying to be friends with him when Jayden accused Brad of being gay. It's not that Brad had anything against it; in fact Brad fully supported gay rights. It just wasn't nice, and to top it off, Jayden hit Sylvia across the back of the head. Hard. The doctor said if it was harder, Sylvia might have gotten brain damage. Everybody distanced themselves from Jayden as much as they could, but he still kept following them. Brad hated him so much that he wanted to do a Friday the 13th; which involved hanging Jayden over a fire in a sleeping bag. The only reason he was there was because Michael made him go. Jayden had short brown hair, Squid ward-type nose, bony body and a Sheldon-type smile. He was so bad that bad didn't do it justice, so Brad just referrers to him as Chris Brown's Penis (Way to long, Scary as fuck and the only people who like it are gay guys and 9 year old chicken heads.) Then there was Liam. The computer guy in the group. He was short, but taller than Ashlee; he had a dark skin tone and black hair. He wore a grey top and blue jeans. He was sitting next to Michael, who was wearing a grey jacket with an orange top underneath. He wore black shorts and black sandals. He had short black hair and brown eyes.

There also was Zoe, the 'Kaoru' to Brads 'Hikaru' (OHSHC) she had short brown hair and green eyes. She wore a fluoro blue dress with blue sandals. She was on her phone looking at a photo of her ex, Anneke. She sighed as she put her phone away and sat with Maddie and Emma. Maddie had long brown semi-curly brown hair and pink glasses. She wore a black jumper with blue jeans and black shoes. Emma has brown hair, blue eyes and she wore a black top, blue jeans and black boots.

There was a loud bang. Jayden fell to the ground whilst Brad stood behind him with a frying pan in his hand. Everyone looked at him, and they all burst out laughing, well everybody except for Michael.

"Oh my god, Brad! Why would you do something like that" Michael asked.

"Because I was bored. And Jayden was beginning to annoy me." Brad replied.

"He didn't even do anything wrong."

"Him even being here is wrong in itself. It's not my fault you have a soft spot for Chris Brown's Penis!" And with that last sentence, everyone was rolling on the floor, laughing their asses off. Michael sighed as he went to walk to the bathroom. He heard a noise as he stopped.

"I knew you liked me Sylvia, but spying on me going to the bathroom is borderline creepy!" Michael yelled into the darkness. Suddenly, Michael felt a dart go into his neck. He rubbed it as he began to fade into unconsciousness.

"Seriously Sylvia?" Michael said as he fell to the floor. Little did Michael know, that Sylvia was still at the campfire pit, laughing. Travis and Ashlee left the group to get some alone time. They were walking when Ashlee tripped over an unknown object.

"Ashlee, are you alright?" Travis said as he helped Ashlee up.

"What the fuck do you think?" Ashlee said. Travis looked to the ground, and to his horror, he saw Michael on the ground. But before he could react, he and Ashlee were knocked out. Maddie and Emma were worried about them, so they, along with Liam and Sylvia, went looking for them; leaving Brad and Zoe alone. Within seconds, the foursome was unconscious.

Brad and Zoe were roasting marshmallows' on the fire. Zoe looked to Jayden, only to find his body had disappeared. A mysterious bottle was thrown on the ground. Zoe and Brad were engulfed by the darkness.

_A few hours later..._

Ashlee woke up with a fright. She looked around to find she was in a locker room. A WWE locker room. She looked to the floor to find the United States Championship in-between the Unified Tag-Team titles. **No way!** Ashlee thought as Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins were standing before her.

"Are you just going to sleep all day? Come on, we have a match and we need you by ringside tonight. We need the full Shield out there tonight!" Dean said as Seth and Roman nodded in agreement.

"The full Shield?" Ashlee asked as a black outfit was at the foot of her bed.

_Sylvia_

"Sylvia, wake up! Sylvia." John Cena said as Sylvia awoke from her slumber. She looked around to find herself in an office. She was also wearing a business suit.

"What am I doing here?" Sylvia asked.

"You are in your office for this week's episode of Monday Night Raw! So, who are you booking for the elimination chamber? You are the general manager of the show after all." John said.

"The general manager?" Sylvia said in disbelief.

_Brad_

Brad's eyes opened slowly. He has sleeping issues. He looked around the room to find a familiar object at the foot of the bed. The World Heavyweight Championship. He grabbed it and felt the title. It was real. The door opened as Cody Rhodes walked through the door.

"Hey champ! How are you doing?" He asked.

"Champ?" Brad asked as he saw a photo of him winning the title from Edge.

_Maddie_

Maddie was pacing back and forth in her room. She didn't know where she was or why she was here. She decided to leave the room to find out where she was. Maddie walked down the hall to find Kaitlyn walking in her direction.

"K-Kaitlyn?" Maddie said, not believing what she was seeing.

"Hi Maddie! Your commentary on my last match was epic!" Kaitlyn said.

"Commentary? What commentary?" Maddie asked.

_Emma_

Emma was backstage, knowing where she was. She looked in the green room to find Laycool sitting there and watching TV.

"You better watch your back, Emma!" Layla said.

"We will be waiting for the right moment to take the Women's Championship back from you?" Michelle claimed.

"Women's Championship?" Emma said in confusion.

_Travis_

Travis sat in his office, wearing a business suit. He was listening to a song on YouTube called 'Zephyr' by Veloc1ty. The door slammed open as Vince McMahon walked through the door.

"Alright Travis! Enough is enough! I want to be the CEO again! I _need_ to be the CEO again!" Vince pleaded.

"CEO?" Travis questioned.

_Liam_

Liam was looking around his locker room. He knew he was a WWE superstar because of the pictures he had of himself in the room. He turned on the TV to find a re-run of last week's episode of SmackDown!

"The new Intercontinental Champion, LIAM!"

"What the hell?" Liam thought to himself.

_Michael_

Michael looked at himself in the mirror. He looked good. A noise was heard as Michael went outside his office. He saw that a note had been left on the floor, but it was addressed to Michael. Michael opened the letter to read,

_Michael,_

_Your position as SmackDown! G.M has been outstanding! We have better ratings now then we had over 5 years ago!_

_Keep it up, Stephanie McMahon._

'Smackdown G.M?' Michael thought.

_Zoe_

She was looking at what laid in front of her. The Divas Championship. It had _Zoe _engraved on the belt. She couldn't believe it.

_Jayden_

Jayden awoke on the floor in the girls' bathroom wearing a referee's uniform.

"Seriously?!" Jayden yelled.

_Author's Note: I hope you liked it. In case you have not figured it out; Ashlee – Shield Manager, Sylvia – RAW General Manager, Michael – SmackDown! General Manager, Brad – World Heavyweight Champion, Travis – CEO, Liam – Intercontinental Champion, Maddie – Commentator, Emma – Women's Champion, Zoe – Divas Champion and Jayden – Referee. I can be so mean sometimes! So please review this story so I know that it is being read. Until next time._

_Bloodlace._


End file.
